


Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Midnight Rescue (Mentaiko Itto)
Genre: M/M, Succubus, Texting, mentaiko itto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: Moe and Night text each other a lot
Relationships: Moe Mitsudou/Night Yumemi
Kudos: 2
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night

**Author's Note:**

> For COWT 2020, Week 2, Mission 2" Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night"

Moe was still conflicted about his weird relationship with Night, but after seeing how the withdrawal symptoms he agreed that was the best course of action.  
He was starting his exams to get the caretaker license. He hadn't say that to Night yet, he wanted to say it to him once he was done.

They were both too busy with work and school respectively to meet, but they texted each other every day.

Moe was always taken aback by how much Night could be sweet. He remembered being his age and not being as outspoken or in touch and with his own feelings. He had a girlfriend at the time and he wasn't able to say her stuff like 'I like you' or 'Your dress is cute' or anything of the sort, not even once. No wonder he got dumped.

But Night... if he saw something that he thought would be interesting he would send him a photo – being it a particularly tasty food or a cute animal.  
One time, Night had even sent him a link to a mobile game he played with his friends...   
Every time his phone pinged Moe couldn't help but hope that it was a text from Night.

But there were also... other kinds of texts... something that made him worry his colleagues would find.

He was at home, preparing his bento for the next day when his phone buzzed.

He checked it and was met with a simple.

00.05  
“Can you sent me a picture of your nipples, please?”

He sighed.  
Moe was glad Night couldn't see him blush to his ears.

00.08  
“Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night! You have school tomorrow!”

00.09  
“... but I'm so horny...please... just one would do...”

00.12  
“... what do you even need that sort of stuff...”

He could see Night sulking, looking at him with heart eyes.

00.16  
“Do I really have to tell you?”

Well, if he was horny it would cause problems... and it wasn't like he had asked for a picture of his penis, it wasn't THAT embarrassing after all... well, it was, because it wasn't an innocent thing to ask, of course...

He started thinking of Night, alone in his room. The only source of light being that of his phone in one hand – don't look at your phone without other kinds of light, it will hurt you eyes, kid! - the hem of his shirt in his mouth to help him stiffening his soft moans, while the other hand crept down lower...

How did Night touch himself usually?  
Would he jack off quickly, with the fear of being found out by his parents?  
Or would he take his time, after locking the door?

Would he use his smooth tail to get inside his hole, opening himself up?  
If he did just that... would he think it was Moe's cock instead?  
Did he wish for it, like he did sometimes too?

Moe had dreamt about him more than once.  
Of Night taking advantage of the dark, entering his home by window like a thief.  
Wearing with a revealing outfit that left nothing to the imagination, starting sucking him off while he was still sleeping, and he could just enjoy it without feeling guilty.

He finally texted back.

00.29  
“Of course not!”

before Night could sulk, he added.

00.30  
“You'll have to use your imagination until the next time we see each other.  
Are you free next Saturday?”


End file.
